Call It Off
by DeathbyTurtle
Summary: -ONESHOT-  "Theodore Nott was thoroughly disgusted with both of them, how could she do that to his barley there family?" I don't think this really needs "T" but better be safe than sorry. Not Slash!


**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I know I'm supposed to be updating my story instead of posting one-shots, but I haven't seen a story/plot/thing like this on here yet. This story has been kind of spelled checked, so if you see something wrong with spelling or grammar feel free to let me know. Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.**

Theodore was thoroughly disgusted with both of them. Did she not know he had a child or did she not care? Theodore walked past both of them eyes narrowed in a glare, at the site of them cuddling on the expensive loveseat. Theodore walked into his room to see Blaise Zabini, his mate, reading books from _**His**_ bookshelf.

"Theodore, did you know there are twenty-seven different contraceptive spells and potions know today?"

"Call it off."

Blaise half turned to see Theodore, cheeks pink from the cold outside, glaring at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb Zabini, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't actually, _**Nott**_," His eyes narrowing in return to the other fifteen year old boy across from him.

"Yes, you do. Tell her to call _**it**_ off."

Blaise turned to fully face Theodore both faces holding a look of mild anger and frustration.

"Who is this 'her' you are talking about and what exactly am I supposed to tell her to 'call off'? The young Italians voice was cool, a hint of a smile playing in it.

"Tell your filthy temptress mother to call off the 'wedding'." His words came out as if they had been perfectly selected using air quotes for the word 'wedding'.

Something flashed in Blaise's eyes, an un-placeable emotion that was there and gone.

"Now Nott, I hardly see why I would do that, and my mother is far from filthy for her blood is as pure as yours **and **she bathes daily. Also she has never tempted a single man in her life if that is what you are referring to, they all were very wiling and that includes your father. I also noticed the sarcastic air quotes for the word wedding may I ask why?" The smirk was becoming evident on his face.

Blaise was messing with him. Just wanted to see se the usually silent and controlled Theodore become angry with a lost composure. He wanted to see him snap.

"She doesn't love him Blaise and you know that. She's going to weed her way into his will and kill him off like all her other husbands. Then I'll be the one left with no mother or father, and I'll probably have to live my squib of an aunt like Potter, minus the obese cousin and uncle of course. This is only _**if **_she doesn't decide to kill me too." Theodore waited for Blaise's reaction his own eyes challenging Blaise, Challenging him to tell him otherwise.

Blaise threw his head back and let out a dark chuckle, "Theo… do you think I am not as disgusted by this _**thing **_as you are?" Blaise replied putting extra emphasis on 'thing'. Theodore watched Blaise expectantly as the Italian sat on Theodore's bed, posture perfect.

"Do you think I enjoy watching my mother get felt up by every man that she decides to marry including your father? I'm not going to deny that your father has an extremely large amount of money in his possession and it might me a factor as it is with her other marriages. That was how she made her living, when my biological father died he took his income with him and left her with on money and a son," Blaise stopped talking and raised an eyebrow at Theodore who had moved a foot or two closer, confusion showed on the stringy boy's face.

"Why didn't she just stay married with one of them, instead of killing them?"

Blaise's eyes darkened and a twisted dark smile played on his lips, "These men were old, and creepy. Some had pasts that were beyond twisted, why else would these old men want a marry a beautiful, young women?"

"Then obviously she only wants to kill my father. He's a Death Eater which could be classified as creepy and he is old. This marriage has no traces of love in it, and you're aware of that Blaise. My father may be in an ignorant bliss, but I'm not." Theodore's voice returned to the same challenging tone return to it.

Blaise accepted the challenge, "Your father is maybe three or four years older than my mother. Though I think this marriage is for love, I've never had to change my surname before."

"What?"

"Yes, it's always been Zabini, my mother has never bothered to change it before. Blaise Nott doesn't sound as good as Blaise Zabini might I add"

"So that doesn't prove anything, it could be just for show."

"True, but also how does someone end up pregnant with twenty-seven different ways to keep it from happening? So with that I don't think she is going to call anything off."

**A/N:**

**Yay! This is my first OFFICIAL one-shot, I hope it turned out okay. I also had the feeling that those potions and spells probably had a 99.9999999% or 100% contraceptive rate seeing as how they're magic and what not. Anyways thanks for reading and Review! **

**~D.B. Turtle**


End file.
